Финал неизбежен
by Ksenia Franz
Summary: Все знают, что всё заканчивается. Но не каждый готов это принять. Все мы считаем, что нашу дверь финал обойдёт стороной, и поэтому в нужный час упорно не желаем видеть, что он уже здесь.В глубине души мы все это понимаем, но отказываемся в это верить и тем самым обманываем сами себя. Другой же вопрос состоит в том, как отличить истинный конец от ложного, ведь убегаем-то мы всегда.


_Рано или поздно, поздно или рано_

_Утихают ссоры, зарастают раны,_

_Высыхают слезы, улетают птицы…_

_Каждый получает то, к чему стремится._

_То, что получают, счастья не приносит,_

_Отчего, - спросить бы, да никто не спросит._

_Может потому, что вечно ждем подвоха:_

_Что ни ночь - то душно, что ни день - то плохо._

_Почему не ценим честность и отвагу?_

_Почему без денег не ступить ни шагу?_

_Отчего впоследствии так порой жестоки_

_Те, чьи руки в детстве нам ласкали щеки?_

_Жизнь подобна полю, долгая, как нива,_

_Дашь капризам волю - свалишься с обрыва._

_Испугались? Где там! Меченые ложью,_

_Мчим по бездорожью._

_Рано или поздно, поздно или рано_

_Назовут нас слезно жертвами обмана._

_Рано или поздно каждый понимает,_

_Что о жизни толком ничего не знает…_

_© Николай Семенович_

* * *

Ничто не длится вечно. Рано или поздно всё подходит к логическому завершению. Это было очень давно, так что в итоге и не вернувшись назад. Когда он и не думал, что он противостоит просторам Топых Болот - владений великой Малефисенты, о которых везде ходили легенды. Он спасет его от верной гибкости. Он был верным другом, и он был верным другом. И даже казалось, что это может произойти до конца.

Была тихая летняя ночь. Совсем недавно закончилось торжество по случаю свадьбы Филиппа и Авроры. У Диаваля на душе скребли кошки. Он был счастлив за день свадьбы, когда у него были руки других мужчин. Однако он не был заложником печали. И он всеми силами пытался ее приободрить, скрывая свою тоску. Она благодарила его за все, что нужно, чтобы каждый улыбался. Благодаря ему ей даже не удалось повеселиться.

Они возвращаются домой. Это не тяготила, а наоборот, словно вселяла в них какое-то чувство комфорта и безопасности. Они привыкли понимать друг друга по взглядам, жестам, мимике ... даже походка могла сказать о многом. Например, сейчас все могут увидеть изменения в ее шаге, но Диаваль видел, что это все было известно, что сейчас можно предложить ей твое плечо, которое можно опереться. Он протягивал ей ладонь, просил принять помощь.

Уже давно она ходила уверенно. Когда вернула себе крылья. Однако иногда - совсем редко - она словно вспоминает о боли старых шрамов на спине. Она уже давно стала их ритуалом.

\- Я думаю вернуться домой со своим народом, - нарушила тишину Малефисента, замедляя свой шаг. Она повернулась к Диавалю лицом, дабы видеть его.

\- Вы имели в виду? .. - начал он, но замолк на середине вопроса. Он не знал, как продолжить. Слово «пещеры» звучало как-то… недостойно ее, и он не знал, как лучше выразить. Однако она сказала:

\- Да.

\- Но как же Болота? - он хотел спросить: «А как же я?» Он всего лишь ворон. Она не обязана думать о нём. Он всего лишь птица… Глупая птица, возомнившая о себе чёрт знает что. Она вообще не обязана считаться с его чувствами. Он знал это с самого начала, но почему-то опрометчиво забыл об этом. Его любовь к Госпоже, только его личная проблема… не её.

\- Я думаю, что он был в паре секунд, ответила Малефисента. - Ты ...

Считать, что он поступил нечестно. Это так будет правильно. Он никогда не слогой. Она умела разговаривать с ней на равных. Никто не рисковал, чтобы пересмотреть ее. Этим он заслужил её уважение.

Он давно уже искупил свой долг. Это была тема для разговора. Она тогда лишь сдержанно кивнула, в глубине души радовалась как ребёнок, что он отказался. Она будет обходиться без него.

Сейчас она надеется, что он согласится полететь с ней. Предложение спешно перебил её.

\- В таком случае, вы не будете против, если я слетаю на родину? Давно хотел там побывать, - быстро протараторил Диаваль, словно боялся не успеть договориться.

Он не хотел слышать конец сказанного ею предложения. «Ты больше не нужен, Диаваль», «Ты свободен, Диаваль», «Ты должен уйти, Диаваль». Он слышал, что это должно быть закончено подобным образом. Она так сожалеет, что все заканчивается вот так. Не в самом деле. Он не остался. Она не встает между ними. Лучше он укажет, что заставит ее чувствовать перед ним вину.

Она же, услышала его заявление, на мгновение замерла. Она не ожидала такого исхода. Он имел в виду, что у него навсегда. И от этого становилось больно. Внутри всё сжалось, сдавливая лёгкие, отчего стало трудно дышать. Почему он раньше не сказал, что хочет уйти? Он ведь знал, что она позволит.

\- Разумеется, я не буду возражать, - спустя несколько секунд ответила Малефиса, когда она показала, что голос все же дрогнул. Кажется, она не обратила на это внимания.

Диаваль поблагодарил её, и они пошли дальше. Он снова предложил ей руку. Оказалось, что его помощь очень кстати. Её внезапно одолела какая-то слабость, и потому что в данный момент его поддержка была ей необходима.

* * *

Он ушёл через три дня на рассвете… ушёл, даже не разбудив Малефисенту. Они очень уставшие, уснули ближе к утру. Он не может скрыть свою грусть от того, что уходит, и она всё поймает.

Когда она уже забралась и увидела, что у нее нет ничего, она показала, что она была в забвении и в части ее души. Она не смогла светить менее ярко, что птицы не перестали думать, что все это ей только кажется. Так же и не смогла в это поверить.

Диаваль же держал путь на север. Он приходил идти пешком. Диаваль сам захотел остаться человеком. И сейчас предпочитаю его вороньему. Двадцать лет назад он не мог променял бы свои крылья, но сейчас что-то пошло не так.

Он шёл по Болотам и прощался с родными местами. В груди было неспокойно. Всё внутри кричал, умолял вернуться, но разум всякий раза твердил, без что _неё_ ему там делать нечего.

Всё когда-то заканчивается. Он знал, что когда-нибудь наступит конец. Но он должен быть готов к тому, чтобы это закончилось. Он даже подумал не о том, что когда-то полюбил, что наложил страшное проклятие на маленькую принцессу Аврору. Ужас, откровенно говоря, ужасное чувство юмора. Как бы то ни было, он пытался уйти, и он не смог удержаться в равновесии.

Ничто не вечно. Это нужно просто понять и принять. Всё когда-нибудь заканчивается. Нужно просто научиться принимать завершение таким, какое оно есть, научиться перелистывать страницы своей жизни сразу после того, как испишется последняя строка, а не пытаться вписать мелким почерком ещё несколько предложений в маленький закуточек белого пятна под нижней линией. Эти предложения не изменят вашей судьбы, они лишь останутся мелким неразборчивым абзацем, который никто не сможет прочитать. Ярким тёмным пятном на самом краю листа.

На самом деле все знают, что всё заканчивается. Но не каждый готов это принять. У нас есть все надежды, что мы не сможем добиться успеха, что в конце концов точно не настигнет. И все в одном, ни в одном камешке, которые могут омрачить нам дорогу.

С самого начала все знают, что всё заканчивается. Но, может быть, не всегда? Возможно, однажды - впервые за несколько сотен лет - когда звезды будут выстроены в определенном порядке, и мы окажемся в нужной точке нашей истории, судьба станет для нас благосклонной и изменителями конец всей истории на конец одной из глав посередине книг?

* * *

Как раз из-за Топких Болот, Диаваль, разумеется, побывал в замке у Авроры. Он не хотел уходить, не попрощавшись с ней. Она была вынуждена уйти, плакала, просила его остаться. Он просто пытался успокоиться, чтобы он заставил ее плакать.

Это был его выбор. Он не смог отказать, что он вернётся к крестинам её первенцам. Именно поэтому сейчас - спустя почти полтора года - он был на всех парах в королевстве.

Три дня назад, из-за того, что у нас есть королева Авроры и короля Филиппа родилась девочка. Дата крестин уже была назначена.

Третий день прошел в Бельгии, надеясь успеть. Ему совсем не хотелось опоздать. Он обещал Авроре, что он совершенно не хотел расстраивать ее отсутствием.

Диаваль прибыл к замку ровно в три часа пополудни. Когда он был ещё только на подходе. Она была такой же, как она. Он тоже по ней скучал.

Он в принципе скучал все эти полтора года. Болот, скучал по этой сказочной атмосфере, которая витала в воздухе именно здесь. Это будет только впечатление на Болотах. Однако больше всего он скучал по Малефисенте. Он надеялся, что встретит только белокурую красавицу.

\- Диаваль! - радостно воскликнула королева, отпустила его и отступила на один шаг. - Я так рада тебя видеть, - она говорит о глубокой искренности сказочных слов.

\- Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть, - впервые за долгое время улыбнулся Диаваль. Он действительно был рад встрече. Я всегда был в солнечном свете. - Надеюсь, я не опоздал? - взволнованно сказал Диаваль.

\- Нет-нет, ты очень вовремя, - успокаивающе заверила в королеве королева, и Диаваль, наконец, смогла с облегчением вздохнуть.

Он почувствовал удар ветра в спину. Он знал, что обернётся. Он знал этот ветер. Его сила, направленность и резкость потока. Только _её_ крылья могли проверять такое. Он начал оборачиваться. Позади стояла _она_ : вся такая радостная, красивая. Он сейчас понял, что скучал намного сильнее, чем ему казалось раньше.

Сказал, что проснулась жизнь. Мир снова заиграл яркими красками.

— Госпожа, — слегка растягивая губы в искренней улыбке, тихо произнёс Диаваль, чуть склоняя голову в приветственном жесте. Он хотел было сказать, как скучал, как рад видеть её, но внезапно подумал, что это будет неуместно, и промолчал.

— Диаваль, — эхом повторила она, тоже слегка улыбаясь в ответ.

За эти полтора года она ужасно по нему соскучилась. Сначала она отгоняла от себя эти мысли, считая их глупостью. Она повторяла себе раз за разом, что она не тоскует по нему, а всего лишь за столько лет отвыкла жить без него. В скором времени это пройдёт. Она улетит домой со своим народом, и всё наладится. Но шли дни, недели, а затем и месяцы, а чувство ноющей пустоты так и не покидало сердце Малефисенты. Через семь месяцев она вернулась на Болота, поняв, что её дом на самом деле здесь. К тому времени она призналась себе, что она действительно скучает по своему ворону, что ей до щемящей боли в груди его не хватает. К своему страху, она поймала себя на мысли, что после Стефана Диаваль стал первым, кого она впустила в своё сердце. Впустила, выделив для него особое место, на которое уже не пустила бы никого другого. Раньше она не задумывалась над этим, но Диавалю она начала доверять раньше, чем даже Авроре. Он, как и обещал когда-то, служил ей верой и правдой, и именно к нему она впервые за многие годы повернулась спиной, не боясь получить удар. И он всегда оправдывал её доверие.

Она ужасно хотела, чтобы он вернулся. В глубине души она надеялась, что вернется домой. Этим мыслями у неё получилось успокаивать себя.

Она чувствовала, как боль отступала. Казалось, что даже дышать стало легче. Солнце и то, что стало светить ярче, птицы, как будто бы по-особенному, словно радостно приветствовали заплутавшего в дороге, но наконец вернувшегося домой старого друга.

Она быстро оказалась рядом с Малефисентой и об этом. Затем она приглашает их в замок, чтобы показать, что они рассказывают о том, как долго они ждали этой встречи.

Крестины прошли как нельзя лучше. Феи одарили малышку различными дарами, все желали новорожденной принцессе счастья, красоты, долгих лет жизни и прочее. К вечеру король с королевой устроили званый ужин для всех прибывших. В замке были накрыты праздничные столы, играла музыка. Он стоял возле стены, и он понимает, что он наконец-то дома. Он пытался высмотреть Малефисенту, но ее нигде не было видно. И все, кто-то отвлекается, прерывается, уводил друг от друга.

Мы видим, что все в порядке. Он сказал, что совсем недавно видела Малефисенту в лоджии.

У него был свежий воздух, и он только что оказался на улице. Я не был позволен замёрзнуть. Вокруг повсюду были цветы, это было видно. Слышала, что музыка не была такой громкой. Откровенно говоря, он уже устал от постоянного шума. В краю лоджии, облокотившись на парапет, спиной к нему стояла Малефисента. Они были расслаблены, все оттенки чёрного света светлых настенных светильников. Малефисента, что он не заметил, и что он сказал.

\- Госпожа? - тихо позвал он, не желая ее напугать внезапным появлением. Она все еще находится в расслабленном состоянии. Диавалла взволнованным, тотчас озадачена едва заметной улыбкой. - Не согласились бы вы потанцевать со мной? Он сказал, что у него есть несколько медленных шагов. Он никогда не умел хорошо танцевать, - но слова как-то сами вырвались, а отступать было поздно.

\- С удовольствием, - растягивала губы в более заметной улыбке, едва слышно отвечала Малефисента, вкладывая свою ладонь в его.

Он начал медленно двигаться в такт музыке. Она оказалась слишком близкой к нему. Короткой дистанцией. Сердце Диаваля застучало вдвое быстрее, а внутри разливалось чувство всепоглощающей нежности. В этот момент он был счастлив, потому что он был посмотрит в его глаза, она всё поймала без слов. Это было нелепо её потерять.

Малефисента сжала левой рукой его плечо и практически уткнулась в него лицом. Сейчас она готова была себе признаться, что Диаваль был для неё не просто верным другом, помощником, опорой, как она считала раньше… не-ет, он был для неё гораздо большим. Он не просто занял особое место в её сердце, не просто заставлял её скучать по нему все последние полтора года, он стал неотъемлемой частью её жизни, он заставлял её чувствовать то, от чего она давным давно отказалась, то, что когда-то причинило ей боль. Но с ним всё было по-другому. С ним это чувство сопровождалось таким согревающим теплом в груди… а не холодом вечного ожидания, как это было в прошлый раз. Она с испугом осознала, что любит его… и уже давно. И с тем же испугом поняла, что так же давно это знает.

\- Как ты съездил домой? Я надеюсь, всё хорошо? - едва слышно прошептала Малефисента.

\- Да, всё хорошо, - тихо ответил Диаваль, чувствуя, как кожа на его шее покрыта мурашками. - Он был на родине, потом в Германии, и, наконец, снова вернулся на родину, - он неосознанно сжал ее ладонь, чуть сильнее и только сейчас обратил внимание, насколько та была горячей. - Не смог почувствовать себя дома, - признался он.

\- почему? - сразу же спросила Малефисента, не успев спрятать лёгкое волнение в голосе.

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Диаваль. - Наверное, просто отвык от тех мест.

\- Тогда ты можешь захотеть вернуться сюда? - даже не пытался скрыть надежду в голосе, спросила она.

Возможно, если бы вы позволили…

\- Я больше не твоя Госпожа, Диаваль. Отныне тебе не нужно моё позволение.

Он сказал, что легко и непринуждённо:

\- В таком случае, я бы хотел остаться.

Малефисента почувствовала, как крылья начали слегка трепетать. Она попыталась взять себя в руки и убить свой восторг, но потерпела неудачу.

\- Я скучал, - сказал он, - сказал он. И стало легче. Сейчас, ему казалось, самое время сказать это. Он не боялся, что он не смог случиться.

\- Головой, что ли, ударился? - Малофисента. Однако, несмотря на лёгкое ехидство, проскользнувшее в её голосе, Диаваль услышал неприкрытую нежность и радость. Все, что она скучала тоже.

\- Сильно, - её же словами ответил Диаваль.

Малефисента задумалась о двусмысленности его ответа. Что именно сильно? Ударился или скучал? Когда он был на его месте. Интересно, думал ли тогда об этом Диаваль? Малефисента хотела сказать, что он тоже должен был это сделать:

\- Спасибо тебе, что ты всегда рядом.

Она выглядела так, словно она была в своей тарелке, и что она чмокнула его в краешек губ… и тут же замерла. Впервые она не знала, чего от него ожидать. Она знала, что он никогда не осудит, не упрекнёт, но ответит взаимностью?

Диаваль, не ожидавший такого, застыл на несколько секунд. Слегка коснувшись губой своими. Поцелуй получился коротким, почти мимолётным, но он передал чувства каждого. Музыка всё ещё не играла в замке. Они стояли друг против друга в неприличной близости и молчали. Оба не знали, что сказать. И все же сказал за них?

\- Наверное, надо было раньше это сделать, - слегка улыбнувшись, прошептала Малефисента, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Диаваля. Ей вдруг стало так легко, так радостно. Диаваль улыбнулся и прижался щекой к её макушке.

Он внезапно подумал, что это из-за последних уроков. Должен наступить момент, когда оно закончится. Мысль о том, что иногда финал происходит в кадрах после страшных слов «конец». Следовательно, их общая история не обязательно должна быть закончена. Она может быть хорошей историей.

28 - 30 октября 2019


End file.
